TMNT Drabbles
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Just some funny and entertaining short stories by diaryofhannah. ABOUT TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES. APRELLO AND LERAI 4EVAH and thier will also be some brother fluff. Anyways, hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything by the rights of TMNT creators.
1. Pizza Panic

Donatello searched the fridge angrily.

"Mikey! Did you eat all of the pizza again?!" he yelled to Mikey.

Donnie walked into the living room where Mikey was. He chewed the leftover pizza, with pizza boxes laying everywhere!

"Ummm…no…?" said Mikey with a mouthful of pizza.

Instead of slapping the freckles off Mikey, he left that job to Raphael.

"Raph! Mikey ate all of the pizza again. And I mean ALL OF IT." He said to Raph.

"Whaattt?!" screamed a voice from the dojo. Raph ran straight to Mikey and Mikey started immediately running and screaming.

"COME'ERE YOU!" said Raph as he jumped on him, tackled him, and put him into a head lock.

"Ahhhh never gets old" said Donnie as he laughed at them.

Then, Leonardo walked into the living room and seeing Raph beating up Mikey, he said,

"Let me guess, Mikey ate all of the pizza again. Didn't he."

"Yep." Said Donnie, staring at pictures of April on his laptop and sighing.


	2. Aprello

a/n **_THIS ONE WAS BY HANNAH2 CREDS TO TMNT CREATORS I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! btw this one is really short. :/_**

"Hey guys!" said April, walking into the living room where everyone else was.  
"HI APRIL!" said Donnie, jumping up from the couch and walking towards April nervously.  
"Oh hey April! OH SHOOT THAT GUY!" said Mikey playing one of his new video games.  
Donnie was showing April one of his new apps he's created on his t-Phone.  
"Raph! Come here for a sec!" Mikey yelled to Raph.  
Raph walked over to Mikey and sat down next to him.  
"What." said Raph.  
Mikey pointed to April and Donnie. Donnie had just wrapped his arm around April casually and she didn't seem to mind at all.  
"Aprello." He said giggling.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA APRELLO!" Raph yelled and laughed hysterically.  
"What's he talking-" began April…  
"NOTHING!" interrupted Donnie nervously.  
Mikey and Raph laughed insanely.


	3. Immaturity

A/N **_this one is by hannah2 hope you like it!_**

"Awwww Spike! You're so cute when you eat your little leaf contently!" said Raph, feeding his pet turtle and petting his shell. He thought no one was around but he was wrong.  
"Uhhh…Raph?" said Leo who was standing behind him watching him puzzled.  
"SHUT UP. Hey, you have your little immature moments too. Space Heroes? That show is stupid!" Raph said, pointing to the TV. .  
"Hey! Space Heroes is different!" said Leo angrily.  
Just then Donnie walked in and rolled his eyes saying,  
"are you guys fighting about this again? Just settle it in the dojo!" he said, pointing to the dojo. Leo and Raph ran into the room and before he knew it, Donnie heard clanging of swords.  
"They are SO IMMATURE." said Donnie, picking up his laptop. He began making another pic collage of April, sighing and occasionally, sipping his coffee.  
Mikey walked by Donnie, playing another game on his t-Phone. As he walked by he saw Donnie and him making the April pic collages.  
"Aprelloooo" said Mikey laughing.  
"SHUT UUPP!" said Donnie angry and embarrassed.


	4. TMI

A/N _made by hannah2! Enjooyy!_

"GAAAAHHHHH!" exclaimed Donnie as he had shocked himself AGAIN.  
"Shhhh! Spike is sleeping!" hissed Raphael.  
"And Space Heroes in on!" Leo quietly yelled.  
"Oh I'M sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you WEIRDNESS!" Donnie hissed.  
They all just stared at each other for a moment. Then Donnie left to go work on his new invention, the TMI! (Short for technological mechanical idiot.)  
Later…..  
"Hey guys! Look at my new invention! The TMI!" said Donnie excitedly holding up his new robot invention.  
"…TMI?! HAHA! Nice name Don!" said Raph, still laughing.  
"It's ACTUALLY short for technological mechanical idiot." said Donnie, holding up his finger smartly.  
Mikey joined in the laughing, but then stopped.  
"Wait…what does TMI usually stand for?" asked Mikey.  
"See? We don't need that thing! We already have Mikey!" said Leo.  
"HEY!" said Mikey angrily.  
"But this thing can be useful! It farts toxic gasses at our enemies!"  
"Like I said, we already have Mikey!" said Leo, laughing  
Raph joined back into the laughing too.  
Mikey growled.  
Donnie rolled his eyes.  
"back to the drawing board…" said Donnie, dragging the TMI back into his room.


	5. Aprils Surprise

A/N _made by hannah2! Enjoooyy!_

_Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April, and Leo are all sitting in a circle in the living room playing _Trouble. _April was on Donnie's team so they were sitting next to each other. Everyone else was on their own team. _

Donnie and April had one the round. They high-three'd and started laughing. Everyone else groaned.  
"Hey! I'm going to go get some pizza for us! I'll be right back!" she said.  
"YES!" the turtles shouted.  
And right before April left, nervously and shyly, she KISSED DONNIE ON THE CHEEK!  
"BRB." She said casually, and she left.  
Donnie was… SHELLSHOCKED. He sat there, RED faced, with his mouth open.  
"Dude! She just kissed you!" said Mikey.  
"I KNOW MIKEY!" Donnie said happily! He looked at the rest of the group.  
"guys…APRIL LOVES ME BACK!" Donnie said, and with that, he stood up and started dancing all over the living room. He was so happy he started doing back flips all over the room as well.  
"YES!" said Donnie, laying on the floor, finally tired out.


	6. Prom

**_This is by hannah1 and this is about Aprello and it's really dorky and cute and theirs a Gravity Falls reference and this is my first drabble so I hope you like it. READ ON!_**

* * *

"Hey April what's Prom?" asked Donnie looking up from his lap top.

"What?" asked April walking over to where Donnie was sitting and sat down next to him.

"On your school web site it says sophomore prom is tonight. Aren't you a sophomore?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah but why where you on my school website?" asked April.

"I was going to hack into the main frame so we could get all of your assignments and you can finish high school in the lair, and go to graduation and maybe even graduate early" said Donnie.

"Donnie, you want to do my homework for me don't you?" asked April.

"Maybe" said Donnie slowly.

"Donnie you can't do my homework for me" said April laughing.

"Fine but I will help you if you need help" said Donnie.

"Okay Donnie" said April smiling.

"So what is prom?" asked Donnie blushing slightly.

"It's where the whole grade gets together and has a huge party and dances to music, and everyone normally has a date" said April.

"What kind of music?" asked Donnie interested.

"All kinds, they have fast songs and slow songs that couples usually dance to together" said April.

"That sounds fun I'm sorry you have to miss it" said Donnie.

"That's okay all of my friends always had dates and I never did it would be boring anyway" said April.

"Why would anyone not want to date you?" asked Donnie.

"Not very many people like me" said April pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Why?" asked Donnie.

"Everyone thinks I'm weird and all of the boys think my freckles are ugly and they think people with red hair are annoying." said April sadly.

"Well, being a mutant turtle with three mutant brothers and a mutant rat for a father, you're pretty normal. I think your freckles are adorable and you could never be annoying and I seriously doubt anyone could not like yo" said Donnie, wrapping his arms around April. April sighed and leaned against Donnie

_Later that day._

The turtles are sitting in the living room watching TV "Watcha' watchin'?" asked April coming out of her room and sitting on the couch between Donnie and Mikey.

"Donnie hacked into your school's camera surveillance system so we could watch your sophomore prom" said Leo.

"Yeah and we could dance to the music too!" said Mikey.

"Can you move the camera?" asked April.

"Yeah!" said Donnie, giving April his laptop.

"Can you pause it?" asked April.

"Yeah I'm recording it" said Donnie.

"Who wants to see my friends?" asked April.

"You had friends?" asked Raph.

"That's not funny Raph!" said Donnie, putting his arm around April comfortingly.

"I thought it was" said Raph quietly to Spike.

"Here look there's my friend!" said April she had the camera paused and zoomed in on a brown-haired girl in a long red dress.

"Woah, just got interesting" said Raph sitting up.

"And there's her boyfriend" said April zooming out a little bit to reveal there was a blonde haired boy in a tux standing next to the girl.

"Lost interest" said Raph slouching back and began reading a comic book to Spike.

"So who are the people who don't like you?" asked Leo. As soon as Leo said that April turned to Donnie and glared at him. Donnie smiled nervously and took his arm from April's shoulders.

"Why would people be mean to you?" asked Mikey.

"They just didn't like me" said April.

"Who didn't like you?" asked Raph.

April zoomed out so you could see the whole gym "Okay so the two people I just showed you are in the bottom left corner" said April "And everyone else doesn't like me"

"Aww that's sad I'm sorry" said Mikey hugging April tightly. Donnie looks like he's about to explode.

"Can I beat them up?" asked Raph cracking his knuckles.

"Violence is never the answer" said Leo.

"But you know what is the answer?" asked Mikey letting go of April.

"What?" asked Donnie.

Mikey pressed a button on Donnie's laptop and the music that is being played at the prom at that moment stated playing. Mikey got up and started break dancing. Then not even 5 seconds later, the song ended and the D.J. started to talk "Now we're going to bring it down for a minute. Ladies, dudes now's the time" Then a slow waltz starts.

"Hey April?" asked Donnie scooting closer to her.

"Yeah Donnie?" April replied.

"You know this is a slow song" Donnie said, playing with his fingers nervously.

"Yeah I got that" said April they both smile at each other and look away.

Leo leaned over to Raph and whispered "Awkward" not too quietly and Raph snickered.

"So umm m-maybe you want-to umm y-you don't really have to but-" Donnie stuttered but April cut him off.

"I would love to dance with you Donnie" said April smiling. Donnie blushed and smiled.

"Well than shall we dance M'lady?" asked Donnie standing in front of April bowing.

"We shall" said April laughing and standing up.

They both stood it the middle of the room. Donnie took Aprils hand in his and put his other hand on her waste. April put her hand that Donnie wasn't holding on Donnie's shoulder. Then they danced not danced like two people put their arms around each other and sway back and forth no they dances a slow waltz their eyes locked together smiling.

Mikey took out his T-phone and started video taping Donnie and April.

Raph rolled his eyes and whispered to Leo "This is sappy".

"I know" said Leo.

"I want a girlfriend" Raph admitted.

"Me too" Leo wined

The song ended and Donnie bowed to April and she curtsied back. A fast song started and Mikey cheered and started break dancing. April and Donnie shrugged and started swing dancing. Leo got up and started doing the disco. Raph stood up and watched his brothers and April dance soon he started to tap his food then he started break dancing with Mikey.

Splinter walked in and saw all his sons and April smiling and dancing. Splinter busted out doing the sprinkler then acted mature again and walked back to the dojo. "That was not our father" said Leo looking scared. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**_Okay I know this was really long it would be better if it was a one shot and its over 1,000 words long but I think if I had time to rewrite it I wouldn't change a thing except write it faster but that would be it. Awww April and Donnie are so cute together APRELLO FOREVER! Please review._**


	7. Tired

_**Okay so this is a story about when April has started going on night patrols with the turtles and a cute Aprello story about what happened when she and the turtles come home completely exhausted. READ ON!**_

* * *

After the night patrol the turtles and April where very tired. So tired the where they returned April and Mikey both collapsed on different sides of the couch and fell asleep. Leo and Raph trudged up to their rooms and Donnie was the only one still awake he was going to spend countless hours trying in vain to change Timothy back to his original state. But first Donnie went to Mikey's room and got hit orange blanket off his bed then then when to his room and got his purple blanket off of his bed and went back downstairs. Donnie covered Mikey in his orange blanket and closed him mouth so he wouldn't snore. He then went to April and covered her in his purple blanket and gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Donnie then went to work in his lab little did he know that Splinter was hiding in the shadows and witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

_**So cute just so cute I really hope you enjoyed this drabble just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it didn't save right the first time. Please review.**_

_**-hannah1**_


	8. Night Mares

**_Okay this is a totally cute brother moment for Mikey and Donnie and it is strictly bro. fluff do don't turn it into something ugly because I didn't write it like that. READ ON!_**

* * *

Mikey woke with a start and sat upright in bed he was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Mikey had another night mare. He knew that Donnie was working on something in his lab so he decided to visit his older brother. Mikey went to his brothers lab door and quietly knocked on it then slowly opened it.

"What's wrong?" asked Donnie looking up from his computer screen.

"I had a night mare" said Mikey quietly not looking at the older turtle.

"Come here Mikey" said Donnie.

Mikey walked over to Donnie sat in his lap and curled closer to his older brother.

"Shh it's okay" Donnie whispered stroking his little brothers back soothingly. He did this till Mikey fell asleep then continued to work on his lap top.

* * *

**_As I said before just brother fluff. Please review._**


	9. All fun in games

April sat next to Donnie on the couch, watching Donnie play his new video game; Minecraft, on his laptop.  
"This looks like a cool game!" said April.  
"Yeah it's pretty fun!" said Donnie.  
April scooted closer to him, looking more closely at the computer screen.  
"What is that thing?" asked April, pointing to a mob.  
"Oh, that's called a creeper, they explode if you get too close to them." explained Donnie.  
"Oh! Cool!" said April. She then put her head on his shoulder.  
Donnie looked up from his computer, seeing all of his brothers staring at them together.  
"AWW!" said Mikey.  
Raph looked away, pretending he didn't see anything, and began reading his magazine.  
Leo smacked Mikey in the arm.  
"Leave them alone! Just…don't look at them" Leo whispered to Mikey.  
"Oh!" said Mikey and he turned around not looking at them.  
"Ha-ha wow…" said April giggling.  
Donnie rolled his eyes.  
Splinter was where no one could see him; he was looking at April and Donnie.  
"I knew there was something between them…" said splinter, stroking his beard and smiling.  
April and Donnie looked at each other. April smiled at him. Then Donnie blushed and smiled back.


	10. No embarrassment

It was a normal day, April on her laptop, sitting on the couch in the living room. Donnie was playing on his laptop. Raph sitting next to Spike, and Leo was watching _Space Heroes_. Mikey was in the kitchen, hopefully making something edible out of pizza.  
Just then, April texted Donnie.  
"Hey" texted April.  
"Hi!" Donnie replied.  
"Look at Raph!" she texted him back.  
Donnie looked over at Raph; he was rubbing noses with Spike!  
"Lol" is all that Donnie replied with as he was silently cracking up.  
"Come see what I made on my laptop!" April texted him excitedly.  
Donnie walked over to her with his laptop and sat by her.  
April had made a huge castle on Minecraft on her laptop.  
"That's really cool!" Donnie said smiling at it and then at her. April blushed and smiled at him.  
Then casually, Donnie yawned and stretched out his arms for one to wrap around her shoulders.

Later when April logged off of her laptop it went straight to her home screen on her laptop. Donnie blushed when he saw the wallpaper…it was a picture of Donnie eating pizza! April immediately began clicking everywhere when she saw that he had seen the screen, trying to pull up windows so he wouldn't see. Donnie laughed and showed her his wallpaper, the one of her eating pizza! They both blushed and laughed. Donnie kept his arm around her.

A/N ****Really**_ hoped you liked it! This one was by hannah2. :D_**


	11. When Spaceys Meet

_**Okay so I have never heard a name for a Space Heroes fan so I made one up because I love making up words and some people may be curious what Lerai is I have only heard one couple name for Leo and Karai and its Leorai but in my opinion you cant put one persons whole name and half of the other persons name in a couple name so I'm going to use Lerai for Leo and Karai and Aprello for April and Donnie. Okay so this drabble is major Lerai with slight Aprello because I find it hard not to add Aprello to like every tmnt thing I write. READ ON!**_

* * *

The turtles and April where doing the evening patrol and stood on the top of one of the buildings for a bit. While they where Leo's T-phone started playing the Space Heroes theme song.

"Leo where ninjas, ninjas are so post to be quiet" Raph whispered mockingly.

"Shut up Raph" said Leo checking his T-phone.

"What was that anyway?" asked Mikey.

"It was a Fan alert theirs a new Space Heroes episode in two hours" said Leo.

"Are you a Spacey?" asked Karai jumping off of a near by build board and landing next to Leo.

As soon as seeing Karai Donnie took out his Bo staff and discreetly moved in front of April.

"Yeah only 2,056 people on earth know the name for a Space Heroes fan. Are you a Spacey?" asked Leo.

"Are the Cortexicons far mover persuasive that the humans will ever be?" asked Karai.

"Pssh totally" said Leo.

"AHHH IM SUROUNDED BY NERDS" shouted Raph covering his ears and falling to the roof top of the building they where on.

* * *

**_Okay so Leo and Karai have another thing in common that could be good for them and bad for the war between their families. But I believe that Karai is Miwa so Karai and Leo kinda have a Luke and Leia relationship but that's ironic because then Splinter is Darth Vader and Shredder is just kinda their its confusing. Anyway please review. _**


	12. Leo's Epic Failure

TMNT Drabble 8  
"OMG! I finally got it! The IV Space Heroes movie!" said Leonardo excitedly.  
He put the disc into the DVD player and waited.  
But when it got tho the home menu screen it said 'Special Features and More' . Leo scowled at it.  
"You put in the wrong disc smarts!" said Donnie, holding up the DVD case. He opened it.  
"And the right DVD has the words ACTUAL MOVIE on it!" yelled Donnie, holding up the disc.  
Leo glared at the fourth wall.


	13. Chicken Fight

TMNT Drabble 9  
Mikey jumped into the water first.  
Donnie dipped a toe into the water. Freezing.  
Next April ran past Donnie and jumped in.  
She popped her head out of the water.  
"Come on Donnie! It's not so bad!" said April.  
Donnie was staring at her lovestruck when Raph shoved him into the water.  
"GAAAHH!" screamed Donnie as he fell into the water. April covered her eyes so she didn't get water in them.  
"Raph I will get you back someday!" said Donnie angrily throughout gritted teeth.  
"Hey Donnie!Come watch this!" said April swimming to the ledge and preparing for a dive. Donnie swam over to watch her. She did a perfect dive and then popped her head up.  
"Nice one!" Said Donnie smiling at her.  
"Thanks! I practiced after you taught me how to swim." She said blushing a little.  
Donnie swam towards her.  
"CHICKEN FIGHT!" said Mikey climbing onto Leo's shoulders.  
"Oh it's on!" said April as Donnie picked her up and put her on his shoulders.  
"Raph! You be the reff!" Leo yelled to Raph.  
"Fine." said Raph, jumping into the water. "Ready? GO!" He said.  
April immediately grabbed Mikey's hands and pulled, making him fall into the water screaming.  
"Donnie and April win!" said Raph.  
"Woo! Oh woah!" said April falling into Donnie's arms. (Awkward moment)  
Donnie looked at her. April looked at him blushing. Donnie turned really red. April kissed him on the cheek, making him even redder if possible. He dropped her, and she laughed. He started chuckling with her.  
Donnie looked up from staring at April, seeing his brothers staring at him.  
"Hey guys, I just realized something...aren't we all swimming in sewer water?" said Mikey.  
"GAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, jumping out of the water.

_A/N This one was by Hannah2 also Leo's Epic Failure was also by me, hannah2 XD hope you enjoyed! _


	14. Lazy

**_Okay so I posted a new story called TMNT the Musical and im really happy about but im not partcularly good mood becaues i was excepted to a very good private school and my friends are probly going to hate me for going to a differant high school than all of them and also thiers some kind of bug or spider im my room because i keep waking up in the morning with red marks like misquito bites but my mom went through my room and cant find anything and non of my family has bug bites and i have ofer 20 and im not exagerating i seriously have that many last time a counted i had 23 and i woke up with more this morning so not happy and so i wrote a drabble and i feel better so yeah. READ ON!_**

* * *

Donnie and April where in Donnie's lab experaminting with the krang water. "DONNIE COME QUICK IT'S AND EMERGENCY" Mikey shouted from the living room.

"Whats wrong Mikey?" asked Donnie runing into the living room fallowed by April. Donnie had his Bo staff out and April had her fan.

"I cant reach the remote and one of the shows that Sensei liked is on" Mikey wined trying to get the remote that was a few inches from his hand.

Donnie and April roll their eyes and go back to the lab. As soon as they closed the door they heard Mikey yell "LEO I NEED YOUR LEADERSHIP".

"Wow" said Donnie and April shaking their heads.

* * *

**_I feel better and also can anyone tell me what ROFL means because im really confused about that. Please Review and tell me what ROFL means._**


	15. Sour then Sweet

TMNT Drabble 10  
"Drop the staff Donnie!" said Raph as he and Donnie were in the dojo, practicing their fighting skills.  
"We've been through this Raph! I know you're gonna hurt me anyway!" Said Donnie rolling his eyes.  
Later...  
"Ow!" said Donnie, walking out of the dojo into the living room, where April was.  
"Oh Donnie! What happened?" April asked Donnie, as they sat on the couch.  
"Raph." said Donnie, rubbing his bruised arms.  
April got Donnie an ice pack and brought it to him. He layed his head onto April's lap sweetly and she put the icepack on his head to help his head ache.  
"You gonna be okay?" She asked him.  
"Yeah it's fine, just some scratches and bruises." said Donnie.  
April saw Raph come out of the dojo smiling in victory from beating Donnie.  
"I'll be right back." said April, standing up and walking towards Raph.  
"What is your problem?" April asked Raph angrily.  
"I don't know what you-" Raph began.  
"You really hurt Donnie! Go apologize now!" April hissed to Raph.  
"You're kidding! It wasn't-" Raph complained.  
"Apologize!" April hissed.  
Raph sighed and walked towards Donnie. April let Donnie set his head on her lap and she held the ice pack to it.  
"Donnie I'm..." Raph began.  
April gave him a glare.  
"Sorry." said Raph, and he walked away to go feed Spike.  
"Thanks April." said Donnie.  
"No problem." Said April, kissing Donnie's forehead.  
Donnie's eyes got wide in shock. He smiled at her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
"AWWWW!" said Mikey, who had been watching them. He put his hands up to his cheek.  
" Mikey! Remember what we talked about!" Leo hissed to Mikey.  
"Oh!" said Mikey and he turned around to play on his t-Phone.


	16. Lerai

TMNT Drabble 11  
The turtles were all on night servailence, when Karai shows up.  
"Oh! Uhh...hey Karai!" Said Leo nervously.  
Donnie, Mikey, and Raph all made kiddie noises.  
"That IS annoying..." Leo muttered under his breath.  
"So what's going on?" asked Karai.  
"On just on servailence, protecting the city of New York." Leo said dramatically, trying to sound cool.  
"Yeah so you'd better scram or we'll kick your butt." Raph said threateningly.  
"Raph!" Leo hissed to Raphael.  
Raph rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the roof.  
"Soo...what are you doing here?" Leo asked.  
"Umm..." Said Karai, trying to cover up the fact that she just wanted to hang out with Leo, but she couldn't think of anything and she just gave up.  
"Oh you know, I just wanted to hang out-I mean, it's pretty boring with Shredder-or my dad." She said.  
"Oh...yeah ok." Leo said awkwardly.  
They both sat next to each other and talked, not knowing Mikey and Donnie were watching them.  
"Don't you agree with me this is cute?" Mikey asked Donnie.  
"Yeah I guess." Donnie replied.  
"Hey why didn't you bring april? You could've been hanging out with her!" Mikey said.  
"And leave you with Raph? Never!" Donnie said, giving him his signature gap and nudging his arm.  
They both laughed.  
A/N This one was by hannah2. Hope you liked! Leave me a comment/review if you did!


	17. Respect

_**Okay so along with the bug bites and all my friends hating me for going to a different high school yesterday hannah2's cat attacked me for no reason and now I have fang marks on my leg and it looks like I was bitten by a vampire. On the bright side hannah2 is sleeping over and where having a lot of fun. I would like to thank 'Demon Princess of Time' for telling me what ROFL means that makes a lot of sense. READ ON!**_

* * *

Raph and Leo are in the living room arguing once again about Raph not fallowing Leos orders.

"Raph if you don't start fallowing my orders I will-" Leo began.

"You'll what?" asked Raph threateningly.

"I will hurt your family" said Leo holding up Spike giving him a maniac look.

"Your a monster" said Raph taking Spike and walking away looking close to tears.

* * *

_**I know what your thinking (something along the lines of 'what the heck was that?') but I just want to see how people react to 'Maniac Leo' and 'Sensitive Raph' because I like writing them like that because Leo is to serious and Raph is a really cute guy with anger issues and I love Raph with all my heart and I will never have a boyfriend because I'm dating Raph in my mind and I don't go outside my mind that often.- HEY IT'S HANNAH2 AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT DONNIE IS ADORABLE AND I LOVE HIM :D. I was just computer jacked. Please Review.**_

_**-hannah1- AND 2! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAAHAHAH**_


	18. Pizza Rolls

_**Okay so this is something I just randomly thought of while talking to hannah2 who is sleeping over at my house again tonight and we are watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 its so dramatic but it makes me mad that they change so much from the book especially Ron and Hermione's kiss I almost yelled when I saw it for the first time and the only reason they changed it is because in the Goblet of Fire they didn't put S.P.E.W. (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) in and without S.P.E.W. the kiss is totally random and that is the kinda randomness that makes me mad and this drabble is not that kinda randomness. I'm sorry I just totally ranted at you. READ ON!**_

* * *

April walks into the kitchen to find the turtles siting around the table with about 20 pizza boxes in a stack in front of them. "What are you guys doing?" asked April a bit scared of the answer.

"Where trying to see who can eat the most pizza before they throw up" said Donnie.

"We used to use algae and worms but now we use pizza" said Leo.

"And here is the throw up bucket never once been washed" said Mikey holding up a metal bucket that smelled of algae, worms, and stomach acid.

"Yeah maybe you should wash that" said April trying not to gag.

"Never" said Mikey hugging the bucket.

"What's the record?" asked April.

"Two and a half pizza's" said Leo.

"Record set by me" said Raph smugly.

April went to the cub-board, took out a bag of pizza rolls, and took out three pizza rolls. "Three pizza record set by April O'Neil" said April eating the pizza rolls and going back to her room.

"DANG IT" shouted Raph angrily.

"She's so smart" said Donnie with hearts in his eyes.

* * *

**_THE END. Oh my goodness if my second English teacher (weird story their) knew I said 'the end' she would be so mad at me. So I don't want to hear anything about Pizza Gioza and Pizza rolls being the same thing because their not. Please review._**


	19. Jealousy

TMNT Drabble 12  
"Look Spike, it's like everyone has someone to love and I'm all alone. Do u understand a little? Chew on your leaf if you understand." Raph said.  
Spike took a bite of his leaf.  
"Thank you!" said Raph.  
"Raphael, I see you are troubled." Master Splinter sad, walking into the kitchen.  
"What? No..." Raph said, embarrassed.  
"Raphael!" Master splinter demanded.  
"Okay fine...Leo and Donnie-" Raph started.  
"You are jealous they have female friends?" Splinter said.  
"We'll I'm not jealous-"  
"Raphael, jealousy is not a crime." Master Splinter said.  
"I know sensei, but-" Raph started.  
"There isn't much I can do. You-we are not human. You can't just say 'hi' no any girl in New York because of that. Look Raphael, she'll come one day." Master Splinter said, putting his hand on Raph's shoulder.  
"Thanks sensei." Raph said, and Master Splinter left the kitchen to go meditate.


	20. Late Night

TMNT Drabble 13  
It was about 6:00 in the morning. April had woken up early. Leo was sleeping on the floor after watching a Space Heroes marathon last night. Donnie was sleeping on the couch. Raph was in his room sleeping. Mikey was snoring next to an empty pizza box and a couple of empty soda cans.  
Donnie was sleeping on the couch. He was sleeping right under the cold air conditioning vent. April tugged a blanket of him and sat on the floor next to the couch donnie was sleeping on.  
"KRAANG!" Mikey screamed, waking up from another nightmare. April jumped.  
"Where!" Everyone screamed, looking around terrified. Donnie woke up and almost fell on April trying to grab his Bo Staff. Raph ran out of his room with his Sais. Leo woke up flinging his katana around furiously then 2 second later realizing that there was no Kraang there.  
"Guys it's okay! Mikey was just dreaming!" April said to everyone.  
"Thank goodness!" Donnie said, relaxing on the couch.  
"I could've sworn I fell asleep down here..." Raph said confused.  
"Dudes, last night was a blur..." Said Mikey burping.  
"Mikey you ate 3 boxes of pizza and 7 cans of soda." Said Leo pointing to pizza boxes and soda cans.  
"Leo I had to check on you 4 times to make sure you were still alive, you were so into Space Heroes." Donnie said. "And of course, April was looking beautiful as always-I MEAN-" he said.  
"You said the same thing when you tried to eat a watermelon whole. See! I have a picture of it on my t-phone!" April said, showing them a pic of Donnie indeed, trying to eat a watermelon whole.  
"Raph dared me to!" Donnie said, pointing to Raph.  
Raph shrugged.  
"Where was master splinter last night?" April asked everyone.  
Everyone shrugged confused and wondering where he was.


	21. No Reaction

_**èOkay so on the last day of 8th grade my teachers only let us bring our yearbooks and something to write with and then our math teacher gave us free time so naturally I wrote a drabble about Aprello on an empty page in my yearbook. But its hard to write a romantic scene when the boy next to you is reading over your shoulder but theirs like two people on earth that can read my handwriting and one is hannah2 and the other has been my bestie since 1st grade and an amasting instagram friend she literatly likes everything so check her out her name is 'just_another_avatard100' and shes awsome. Okay that was random. READ ON!**_

* * *

Donnie is in his lab sitting and staring at Timothy. The container is on his work bench leaning against the wall behind it. Donnie sat in his desk chair in front of it.

April comes in and stands behind Donnie whom dosnt notice. "Is that the Pulveriser?" asked April walking up behind Donnie wraping her arms around Donnies neck hugging him from behind.

"Yeah" said Donnie sadly

**_Gahhh sadness it hurts and the fandom world is geting back at me for writing this by making the line not work look at it its just their after my authors note mocking me. But jokes on it because my bugbites arnt iching anymore and the cat bite isnt infected, it looks gross, but its not infected and my authors note is longer than the drabble. But I dont care. Please review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	22. In the Dark

_**Okay so HANNAH2 is on vacation with no electronics so she isnt going to have internet of phone for I think a week maybe longer so I will post more drabbles while shes away so enjoy this drabble and the others I'm going to post. In other news Hannah3 got hit in the foot with a fire work and its hard for her it's walk. READ ON!**_

* * *

It was raining and it has been all day. April and Donnie where siting next to each other on the couch on their lap tops. Raph and Leo where sitting in front of the T.V watching intently. Mikey was playing on his T-phone and Splinter was in his room. Suddenly the lights and power goes out and eveything is compleatly black.

"What happened?" asked Mikey.

"I'm guessing because of the storm the power went out" said Donnie.

"Can you fix it Donnie?" asked Leo.

"I'll check" said Donnie everyone heard him get up and walk to his lab.

"Are we just going to sit here in the dark till he comes back?" asked Raph.

"Not compleat darkness" said April turning on a flashlight and shining it on each of the remaining turtles.

"Why did you have a flashlight?" asked Mikey.

"I always have a flash light with me" said April.

"Where do you keep tha-" Leo began. "You know what? Nevermind" said Leo.

"We didnt blow a fuse its a power outage" said Donnie coming back and siting next to April and she put the flashlight on him.

"I have candles in my room. I'll go get them" said Leo geting up.

"I'll go get Donnies lantern I took when we where 13" said Raph geting up and fallowed Leo up stairs.

"I knew you took my lantern" said Donnie angrily.

"Mikey helped" yelled Raph down the stairs. Donnie turned and gave Mikey a death glare.

Mikey laughed nervously and grabed onto Aprils arm. "April dont let him hurt me" yelled Mikey.

* * *

Everyone was siting in a circle on the living room floor around some candles and an old lantern. "What do we do now?" asked Mikey breaking the silence.

"We could watch a movie on my lap top" said Donnie.

"What movie?" asked April.

"Space Heroes" said Leo.

"No" said everyone in unison.

"The Matrix" said Raph.

"Mikey cant watch that" said Donnie.

"We could watch a chick flick. Raph loves chick flicks" said Mikey smiling.

"I have never watched a chick flick" said Raph.

"The day we turned 13 we all watched a chick flick marathon" said Leo.

"I didnt" said Donnie.

"Yes you did you loved them" said Mikey.

"No I didnt" said Donnie blushing.

"See me and Leo are men we can proudly say that we like ckick flicks" said Mikey puting his arm around.

"Note to self tell Karai that Leo likes chick flicks" said Raph.

"Tell her she might thinks its cute she already said she thinks I'm adorable" said Leo.

"What ever i dont want to watch a chick flick" said Donnie.

"Can you stop saying chick flick its kinda demeaning" said April.

"You dont like chick flicks?" asked Mikey.

"I do just I dont like them being called chick flicks because not only girls watch them" said April.

"Would Rom. Com.'s be better?" asked Donnie.

"Ugh thats worse" said Raph.

"Much" said April.

"We could watch Wreck-It-Ralph" said Mikey.

"That movie has like every genre" said Leo.

"Action" said Raph.

"Adventure" said Leo.

"Comidy" said April.

"Romance" said Donnie puting an arm around April.

"Friendship" said Splinter somewhere in the darkness.

"Moving pictures" said Mikey everyone gave him a weird look.

"Okay" said donnie seting up the movie on his lap top.

* * *

Mikey, Donnie, April, Leo, and Raph sat leaning against the front of the couch the lap top infront of them in that order.

"I like Vanelope" said Mikey.

"Shes annoying" said Raph. At theis Leo, April, and Donnie exchange glances trying to hold back laughter.

Later on Mikey got so into the movie that he was laying on his stomach so he could be closer to the screen. Leo was quite interested as well. Raph was trying and failing to hide that he was deeply interested in the movie. April and Donnie where cuddling and watching the movie they as well where interested in it.

In the middle of the movie the power came back on. Raph got up and went to Donnies lab. They heard Raph grunt and the sound of a metal panel being stabed by a Sai. The power went back out again and Raph came back in and sat down again. "Now you can fix the power Donnie" said Raph. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**_Okay so nice little bonding moment for all of them. I actually hate the word chick flicks because it is demeaning and I happen to have a friend that likes chick flicks and he refuses to call them rom. com.'s so that was my insperation. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	23. Bad Hair Day

Donnie heard April groan from inside the bathroom.  
He walked to her, concerned.  
April was in the bathroom, with poofy hair that she was trying to get into a ponytail.  
Donnie walked in.  
"Need any help?" he asked her caringly.  
"Sure." she said. he stood behind her and with a mist squirt bottle, he got her hair in a ponytail successfully.  
"Wow! I never knew you were so handy!" April said, looking at the nice ponytail he'd done for her.  
"Well I used to watch you do it all the time-I mean..." Donnie said.  
"Thanks!" she said and she walked out of the bathroom to train with Master Splinter.  
Donnie looked at himself in the mirror. he was a mutant turtle. And he never thought someone so special in his life would care about him even if he was just that. A mutant turtle. But he was happy that the one he loves and cares about actually loves him back. April. A human. but not just ANY human, a human that he would do anything for. He'd been trying so hard to help her, to make her feel better about her father. To try to get him back. sometimes he doubted himself, but right now, he felt like he could fly, he was so happy. And he was happy that April loved him back. and Donnie found it difficult to concentrate on the thing that maters most, getting April's father back.

* * *

**A/N** _This one was by hannah2 HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_


	24. Brilliant

_**Okay so I'm going to camp on Sunday so I'm going to try and post a lot of stuff this week I'm also trying to finnish Turtle Temper for TMNT The Musical before I go to camp so I'm a little stressed about that. READ ON!**_

* * *

Donnie and April where in Donnie's lab. They where trying to decode some information on the Kraang storage device and couldnt figure out the Kraang wrighting secuence. "Ugh I cant decode this" Donnie groaned hitting his head on his desk.

"Hey can i see that for a second?" asked April pointing to Donnie's skrewdriver that was on his desk next to him.

"Yeah sure" said Donnie handing her the skrewdriver.

"Thanks" said April taking the skrewdriver back to the table where she was working on something. "Okay got it" said April finishing what she was working on.

"Got what?" asked Donnie turning around.

"How to decode the Kraang wrighting" said April.

"How?" asked Donnie.

"You know how that Kraang attached its self to metal head and took over the voice control?" asked April.

"Yeah" said Donnie.

"Well in metal head all of the wires that conect all the functioning parts like the movement and the comunication between metal head and the remote you madeare pink so I figure if you conect the pink wire in any Kraang tech it will work together" said April.

"That makes sense but will it work?" asked Donnie.

"Let's find out" said April taking a silver box that had differant colored wires in it over to Donnie's desk. Donnie looked over April's shoulder as she opened the Kraang storage device and conected the two pink wires. The computer made a ding noise and started analizing the data and changing it into english.

"Anata wa sore o yatta" Donnie exclamed hugging April.

"I have now idea what you just said but I know its Japanese" said April hugging him back.

"You are so briliant" said Donnie swiping Aprils hair out of her eyes and kissing her on the forehead. April blushed and smiled.

* * *

**_Okay so Anata wa sore o yatta means you did it in Japanese and I thought it would be funny if the turtles spoke Japanese and April didnt understand them and I'm going to do a drabble on that so if Hannah3 or HANNAH2 reads this I have dibs and they cant use it but other readers can if they really want to. In other news their was a mother duck and 8 ducklings in Hannah3 and my grandparents pool and when our grandfather tryed to get them out the mother duck attacked him it was pritty funny he wasnt hurt. Anyways their gone now and they didnt except our peace offuring of crutons that kinda hurt alittle bit. Please Review._**


	25. Japanese

_**In my preveous drabble I said I would write a drabble where the turtles speak Japanese and April cant understand them so I did. And this is the first time I have ever writen something and then after I was done posted it I normaly wait untill I feel like typing then do the next thing I wrote but I want to post this one. READ ON!**_

* * *

Donnie and April are in Donnie's lab leo walks in.

"Hey Leo whats up?" asked Donnie.

"Raph wa konran o futatabi sarumonera o motte ori, basurūmu" said Leo in Japanese so April wouldnt know what he said to save Raph the embaressment.

_"_Watashi wa kiken-mono no sūtsu o katte ageru" said Donnie knowing why Leo was speaking in Japanese and leaving the lab and going to his room.

"I'm so confused" said April.

"We speak Japanese all the time you'll get used to it" said Leo.

* * *

**_Translation_**

**_Leo: Raph has salmonella again and the bathrooms a mess_**

**_Donnie: I'll get the hazmat suits_**

* * *

**_Okay so that happened and poor Raph he got sick bacause he probly never washes his hands after he feeds Spike. Thats why Hannah3 always has to wash her hands after playing with her turtle. Oh great the authors note is longer than the drabble again. Meh whatever. Please review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	26. Bolted

**_Okay so this drabble was inspired by probly the best super hero movie 'Zoom' it has Tim Allen and Spencer Breslin in it and that makes it good because every movie that they are in together ends up good. And if anyone can tell me what sence inspired this drabble in a review is the most awesome person ever and they get a shout out in my next drabble. READ ON!_**

* * *

The turtles and April where in the living roomwhere Raph continued to brag about beating everyone in sparring that morning. Everyone tryed to ignor him but after a while of Raph saying he was the strongest over and over and over again Donnie finally snaped and came up with a way to shut him up.

"Hey Raph" said Donnie looking up form his laptop where he and April where making an exact replica of the lair on minecraft.

"Whats up lamp post?" asked Raph sitting inbetween Donnie and April forsing them apart because he knew it upset Donnie.

"I know a way you can prove that your stronger than us thats even better than kicking our shells" said Donnie.

"And totaly destroying April" said Raph.

"Excuse me Leo beat me" said April.

"And I beat Leo" said Raph.

"Any way the real way the show your strength is to move the work bench in my lab" said Donnie.

"Why?" asked Raph.

"It weighs more than all of us combinedand thats without all of my tools on it" said Donnie.

"Pssh is that it? I can do that easy" said Raph geting up and going to Donnie's lab.

* * *

Everyone stood in Donnie's lab watching Raph as he try and fail to pull Donnie's work bench away from the wall. "Donnie the workbench is bolted to the wall" April wispered in Donnie's ear just loud enough for Leo and Mikey to hear.

"Is it?" asked Donnie smirking. Leo and Mikey both held back laughter.

* * *

**_So if anyone can tell me what sence this drabble was inspired by you are awesome and get a shout out so tell me in a review what sence you think it is in the movie 'Zoom' . Please review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	27. Hey Lady

Hey lady  
A/N this song inspired me to write a Drabble about Donnie and April! Hope you like it.  
-hannah2  
April peeked into Donnie's lab. He was listening to Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory on his laptop while working on an update for the T-phones. Donnie hummed to the tune of the song. The song was so sweet and it made April think of Donnie. April didn't enter, instead, she stood by the door and listened.  
A little later, Donnie was still working on the update. And still listening to the song. He had made an endless playlist of the one song!  
April checked her T-phone to see the time. It had been 30 minutes since she'd came to check on Donnie.  
April saw Donnie relax in his chair and pick up his T-phone.  
April blushed when he texted her.  
(I see you!)  
Her eyes looked up to Donnie, who was now standing right in front of her, smiling! April jumped.  
"Ummm, what song were you listening to?" April asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh it's called Hey Lady." Donnie said, shuffling his feet.  
"It's...a good song..." April said.  
"Just come here and hug me already." Donnie said jokingly as he pulled April in a big hug.  
Just as they were hugging, Raph walked in carrying Spike. He then covered Spike's eyes and walked the other direction.  
"You saw Raph, didn't you." Donnie said.  
"Yep." April replied.  
Donnie kissed April on the forehead and touched noses with her.


	28. Fruit Snacks

_**Okay so this drabble came to me while I was eating gummy bears. I love gummy bears almost as much as I love Raph. So I thought it would be unrealistic for April to have a bag of gummy bears in her pocket so I made her have fruit snacks because it seemed more realistic to me. READ ON!**_

* * *

The turtles and April where doing a stakeout on top of a building next to Shreader's fortress. Donnie had objected to April coming with them but since it was only a stakeout he agreed. But part of a stakeout was being quiet which was proving quite difficult. Because Mikey was board and when Mikey is board he's not quiet.

"Ugh when are we going home?" asked Mikey for the 7th time.

"Dude be quiet we arn't done with the stakeout yet" said Raph angrily.

"Well I'm board, and hungry" said Mikey crossing his arms. April takes a packet of fruit snacks out od her pocket and gives it to Mikey.

"Thank you" said Mikey opening the fruit snacks and eating them contently.

"April those are vitamin gummy's" Donnie pointed out quietly so Mikey wouldn't hear.

"He's quiet, happy, and healthy and your complaining?" asked Leo.

"I wasn't complaining" said Donnie.

* * *

**_I don't even like fruit snacks. Please review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. I still need song suggestions for TMNT The Musical so put those in reviews for TMNT The Musical as of now I have none._**


	29. One Donnie

**_Okay so I really have no idea what I was thinking when i wrote this so just read it and also I have been watching the 2003 TMNT serise and its like addicting and it makes me mad sometimes. Why dose Casey Jones have to date April why? But my friend told me that the barn that Casey and April get married in burns down I dont know if she was kiding or not but I really hope she wasnt because that would be the universes way of telling April to date Donnie. I dont even see why April dates Casey not only is he an annoying hothead hes a stupid annoying hothead I dont like him. Oh and dont even get me started on Ue-Sama(The Ultimate Ninja) I hate that guy so much. Okay I'm done ranting. READ ON!_**

* * *

Raph, Leo, and April areon the couch in the living room watching Duck Dynasty. Mikey runs into the living room and jumps over the couch with the bigest smille his face that any turtle or human could have. "Guess what I just recorded" asked Mikey sitting between Leo and April holding his T-phone at home.

"If its another video of sock puppets fighting I dont want to see it" said Leo.

"Fine I wont show you this video of Donnie singing in the shower" said Mikey.

"Let me see it" said Raph leaning over Leo trying to get Mikeys T-phone.

"I already sent it to all of your T-phones" said Mikey.

"Why?" asked April.

"MIKEY" yelled an angriy Donnie form the hallway.

"Thats why" said Mikey. Mikey screamed ran away as Donnie ran after him. Mikey didnt get very far before his older brother tackled him to the ground.

"Delet the video" said Donnie.

"Wouldnt mater if i did I sent it to everyone" said Mikey.

April took out her T-phone and she, Leo, and Raph watched a video of Mikey outside the bathroom door laughing silently with Donnie singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction in the shower.

"You think you have won don't you?" asked Donnie getting off of Mikey.

"Yes I think I have" said Mikey.

"T-phone self-destruct" said Donnie smugly. All the T-phones self-destructed and that was the end of Donnie's solo career.

"Hey where all pretty good singers we should start a boy band" said Mikey happily.

"No" said everyone else in unison.

* * *

**_I actually never understood singing in the shower but then again I don't shower. You know what I do want to rant about Ue-sama. Who dose he think he is challenging Leo and then trying to kill him along with his own father? And then theirs that whole merging with Draco in a time tunnel. Really that dude needs a hobby or something because he obviously has way to much time on his hands. But I have to admit he is really cute now that he's a kid and when he wanted Leo to be his friend was really adorable. I hope that we see more of him in the series and maybe in the 2012 series. I doubt he will be in the 2003 series again with the whole turtles now in the future with Cody and cant get back. You know I have to admit Cody is really hot for someone related to Casey but he probly got that from April because his hair is red. Okay I'm done ranting. Please review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. I still need songs for my musical I haven't got any suggestions yet please help me._**


	30. Donatello

**_Okay so Hannah3 gave me this idea I dont remember what her idea was because I changed it alot I think it was sopost to be about Lerai or something but I like what I wrote alot better so. READ ON!_**

* * *

Mikey walked into Donnie's lab where he was working with chemicals in test tubes. "Donnie" said Mikey.

No responce.

"Donnnie"said Mikey again.

No responce.

"Donatello" said Mikey.

No responce.

Mikey had gotton really frusturated at this point.

"Donatello,

Donatello,

Donatello,

Donatello,

Don,

Don,

Don,

Donnie,

Donnie,

Donna,

Donna" Mikey said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MIKEY?" asked/yelled Donnie.

"April says Hi" said Mikey as he ran away laughing and DFonnie chased after him angrily.

* * *

**_I'm sorry Hannah3 told me to write this and I'm so ashamed in my self not only for considering it but goting through with it an then posting it on the internet. So anyway camp was fun my cabin was awesome my brother cabin was crazy and 2 boys in my brother cabin I knew from last year and it was great to see them again my brother cabin leader showed us a really cool thing to eat for breakefast it was chocolat milk with chocolat chip pop-tarts crumbled in it. Try it sometime its amazing and I almost made my friend throw up because I ate ketchup plain. And dont even get me started on the giant mud pit that everyone had a mud war in. Please Review._**

**_P.S. I need song requests please help me._**

**_-hannah1_**


	31. Fruit Ninja

**_Dont even ask my motives for this just don't because I wont tell you and it is a great motive the best motive ever. Okay I don't have a motive I wrote this one night when I couldn't sleep and I honestly don't even remember it._**

* * *

April came into the kitchen in the middle of the night because she heard voices. On the table there was a variety of fruit and ninja smoke bombs. "Mikey I heard you giggle, Raph I heard you move, and Donnie I can hear you breathing through your gap" said April. Mikey, Raph, and Donnie slowly stood up looking at April guiltily. "What are you guys doing?" asked April.

"Where playing fruit ninja with Leos katanas" said Mikey holding up Leos katanas. April stared at them for a minute than turned and walked back to her room. "Boys" said April under her breath.

* * *

**_Just don't. Please review._**

**_P.S. I need songs. HELP ME FANS OF TMNT YOUR MY ONLY HOPE._**

**_-hannah1_**


	32. Bad Aim

**_I'm such a rebal. I'm eating carmal popcorn. Two things im not aloud to eat. Don't you judge me. READ ON!_**

**_P.S. So far I have no song request :( that kinda makes me depressed_**

* * *

Mikey walked into Donnies lab where Donnie and April where talking about science stuff.

"Donnie I have a question" said Mikey.

"What is it Mikey?" asked Donnie.

"Why cant the Kraang ever hit us?" asked Mikey.

"Well young Mikey I have two thorys 1 they have bad aim because they suck, and 2 where just that good" said Donnie holding up the amont of fingers that coraspond with numbers that he said.

"Both sound about right" said Raph as he and Leo stood in the door way.

* * *

**_Well what happened. Please review you can judge me if you review :D._ **

**P.S. Now I'm geting desperate PLEASE HELP ME!**

**-hannah1**


	33. Little Floaty Things!

Okay I'm so sorry about not updating in AGES! Hannah1 and hannah3 are probably really mad at me :3 sorry if you are reading this. I'm on vacation again and my grandparent's house doesn't have the best wifi. Hannah3 gave me this idea so creds to her. :D I'm taking a lot of vacations this summer and I'm not coming back to where I live until 2 days a before school. So I'm kinda stressing. :/ hope u enjoy!

* * *

Leo sipped his water in the living room.  
Raph stole the drink from Leo and drank out of it.  
He set down the cup. Mikey stared at it curiously then smiled.  
"LITTLE FLOATY THINGS!" He said, pointing to the cup.  
"That's disgusting!" Donnie said. He was sitting on the couch next to April and holding hands with her shyly.  
"You DO know what those 'little floaty things' ARE Mikey. Don't you?" Leo asked Mikey.  
"Ummm...no.." Mikey said.  
Leo whispered to Mikey what they were.  
"UUGH GROOOSS RAPH!" Mikey screamed  
Donnie and April laughed.


	34. Break Dance!

Hey guys! This one's but hannah2! And I saw the new tmnt episode and freaked out, also taking a picture of April hugging Donnie. And I am SO jealous of April! :3 darn it april. It's okay, I don't have a huge grudge against her, I'm just jealous! :| ok I'll stop explaining stuff and leave u alone...ENJOY

-hannah2 (A DONATELLO LOVER FOREVER)

* * *

Break dance  
"Hey dudes! Check this out!" Mikey said, preparing to break dance.  
"Okay fine but this better be good!" Raph said, walking to Mikey.  
Everyone gathered around Mikey and watched.  
Mikey turned on his T-phone and plugged in the speakers to it. He turned on music. (thrift shop by Mackelmore clean version) Mikey waited for the intro, then started breakdancing awesomely!  
Everyone looked at him surprised then started clapping and laughing in surprise.  
The song ended and Mikey jumped back onto his feet and took a bow.  
They all started clapping again.  
"Dude! That was awesome!" Leo said, high threeing Mikey.  
"Nice job Mikey!" Donnie said, and he walked away with April.  
"Pretty awesome!" Raph said, and he walked away to go beat up the punching bag.  
Mikey smiled.


	35. If your a bird

**_Okay so yesterday and the day before my mom and I took bike rides to Hannah2's house just to hang out with their dog and to lesser extent their cat (the one that attacked me a while ago [still have the scar] yes that was a bracket inside a parenthesis deal with it). We also took a picture of me doing the usual stuff you do when you go to your best friends house while their on vacation including..._**

**_-Sitting on their staircase_**

**_-Reading their Harry Potter books_**

**_-Lurking in their closet_**

**_And who could forget..._**

**_-Licking their most prized possession which happens to be a Sharpie_**

**_The Hannah's we are messed-up people. I also sent those pictures to Hannah2. She was not happy. But we cleaned her room so its all good. READ ON!_**

* * *

Donnie and April where in the living room holding each other watching titanic. "I love this movie" said Mikey coming into the living room and sitting next to Donnie.

"You've never seen it" said Donnie.

"Yes I have you wanna hear my favorite line?" asked Mikey. Without waiting for an answer Mikey got up and started making bird hand gestures. "If your a bird, I'm a bird" said Mikey and with that he left. Donnie and April looked at each other and suddenly heard 'If you jump, I'll jump' and burst out laughing.

* * *

**_None of you probly got that it was a camp joke. I have another camp joke I will post in a few weeks called Gupda so look for it. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_-hannah1_**


	36. Casey Jones Rant

**okay, so this is a rant about CASEY JONES. this one's by hannah2, enjoy my ranting and anger :3 much love guys!**

* * *

Okay, so you know Casey Jones, the guys who marries April in all of the other Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series'? Well he in now my mortal enemy...(here comes the rage...you've been warned...) BECAUSE HE IS GOING TO BE IN THE NEW TMNT 2012 SERIES. That means he is going to probably marry April! I mean, thy else would he be in the new series? Okay so I just watched the season finale of tmnt 2012 version and died because there were MANY Aprello moments in the finale. So the creators are just going to CRUSH DONNIE'S DREAMS OF BEING WITH APRIL AND AT LEAST KISSING HER?! WHY! Okay, I love Donnie. Like seriously...and I love him enough that I can't STAND seeing him sad it kills me every time. Imagine his sadness when it doesn't work out with him and April! dear tmnt creators... WHY WOULD YOU JUST START SOMETHING BETWEEN APRIL AND DONNIE, THEN JUST GIVE UP ON IT?! LOOK at all of those flipping adorable Aprello moments and now you're just going to KILL IT?! WHO'S with me?! Who agrees with me! Okay, I would totally be there for Donnie and I love him forever but I still can't stand him being sad. It doesn't make sense! I actually thought there would be something between April and Donnie in the series. And I can't wait until they come up with new ideas for season 2...but really? U can be creative with the episodes! U don't have to follow the "rules" of the other series'! Just WHY! The ratings are going to PLUMIT. PLUMIT! Lots of people loved Aprello and lots of people still do! Including me. JUST LET ME BE JEALOUS OF APRIL PLEEEAAASSSEE...

* * *

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed my rant, and please give me a review and tell me if you'd like more! And also leave a review on this rant and tell me if you agree with me. I'm glad I got the anger out, I and I also I'm sorry, proper drabbles when I get home from another vacation :3 much love guys! 3 I'll try to post a Drabble ASAP. **


	37. A Differant Casey Jones Rant

_**Just like Hannah2 I have a few things to say about Casey Jones. The fact that he is voiced by Josh Peck actually makes me like him more but the voice doesn't exactly fit how he looks with all the other characters it dose. And another thing he's not even cute. When Josh Peck was younger he was pretty adorable. And also in the pictures of Casey he's missing some of his front teeth that should effect how he talks and I should know HANNAH3's front teeth didn't grow in for about two years (she got to sing 'All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth' twice). **_

_**I don't think that Casey and April will date she's known Donnie longer and Donnie's closer to Kirby. Plus we've seen how they interact together (Spoiler alert) in the season finally they where seriously holding each other. And at the end Donnie and Kirby had their arms around each other HANNAH3 said that was just because they where celebrating but I think theirs more to it. Also Kirby has seen April and Donnie and how they interact and I think he really likes Donnie I mean their so alike and their thought proses is very similar.**_

_**The only good thing that can come from Casey is the turtles and April playing 3 on 3 hockey. And wee all know how that would end.**_

_**-Awkward Aprello moment**_

_**-Leo and Raph fighting**_

_**-Mikey running away screaming**_

_**-And Casey just standing their shaking his head.**_

_**What I'm saying is whatever happens is going to happen Donnie and April may get together I really hope they do but their is a small chance that Casey and April will get together. The possibility that Donnie and April will get together is much higher. Its the writers choice and I hope they know that if Donnie and April get together their Ratings will skyrocket but if April and Casey gets together then ALL THE TMNT FANS OF THE WORLD WILL UNITE AND PROTEST THE SINKING OF OUR GREAT SHIP. APRELLO FOREVER!**_

_**Sorry got a little carried away their. So altogether I don't see Casey as a threat to Aprello if anything April seeing how awful Casey is will probably make her see how awesome Donnie really is and make her like him more. **_

_**But if Casey dose take April away from Donnie we can start an revolution. So thanks for reading my rant if your at the end then you are awesome. Please Review.**_

_**-hannah1**_


	38. Gupta

**_Okay so Hannah2 is at school today her first day of school back and HANNAH3 and I go back to school on the 19th so I'm going to post stuff because she cant she might be able to do something duing studdy hall or something I'll talk to her about that. I wrote this while I was at camp during free time I talked about this a few weeks ago._**

* * *

Raph and April where in the living room watching The Prinsess Diarys for the 5th time that day. Donnie was in his lab and Leo and Mikey where reading comic books. "Its time to go on patrol" said Leo as Raph and Aprils movie ended and the credits started rolling.

"I'll get Donnie" said April geting up.

"GUPTA" yelled Raph. April laughed and went into Donnie's lab. Leo and Mikey looked at each other confused.

* * *

During patrol they came across Karai. "Hey Karai" Leo greeted.

"Hello Leonardo" said Karai taking out her Katana.

"Gupta" said April under her breath and she and Raph covered their mouths and tried not to laugh.

"What are they talking about?" asked Karai.

"If we told you we would have to kill you" said April. Raph smilled.

"No" said Leo.

* * *

Donnie and April where hanging out in Donnie's lab. "So what dose Gupta mean?" asked Donnie.

"Donnie I really dont want to have to kill you" said April geting up and leaving Donnie's lab.

* * *

**_So if anyone wants to guess what Gupta means you can put it in a review but dont worry April and Raph wont kill you is you figure it out. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	39. Space Heroes Rant

**_For the recotrd rants are drabbles they are author notes about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles so I just wanted to get that out of the way. So back to what I was originally going to talk about Space Heroes its a very important subject._**

**_I think Leo may posibly think Space Heroes is real yeah he said its a great show but that dosnt mean he thinks it isnt real. Okay thats a long shot you know what pretednt I didnt type that, that was stupid._**

**_So Space Heroes, I know they where trying to copy Star Trek but its kinda like in the 2003 series Turtles in Space but that copyed Star Wars. Oh funny story about Turtles in Space My dad and I where watching it and my dad said "I wonder how far they went to copy Star Wars" and right after he said that we see Blue Chewbocka and an alien Han Solo. We about died laughing._**

**_I thought I had more to say about Space Heroes but I didnt Leo makes cute faces when he watches it. Okay I'm done. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	40. Rough Nights

Rough Nights  
Donnie sat on the couch alone. Everyone else was asleep. Donnie had been having really rough nights lately. He kept having nightmares about April being taken. Either by the Kraang or Shredder. Every morning he would wake up screaming and sweating. Usually REALLY early in the morning. 3 or 4.  
But Donnie wasn't going to sleep tonight. He just couldn't take April being taken. Even in his dreams. He feared April gone too much.  
Hours later, it was 3:23 in the morning.  
Donnie couldn't stand it. It sounded too quiet in Aprils room. He constantly told himself she was fine and she was just sleeping. Just sleeping. Just sleeping. The nightmares were getting to his head. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He walked to April's room silently. He wasn't going to knock. He creaked the door open, but he couldn't see enough. He opened the door a little more. He silently prayed, "please still be there. Please let her be safe..." He slowly opened the door more.  
He sighed in relief. She was there. Wrapped in a blanket and sleeping silently.  
She opened her eyes slowly and saw Donnie. She sat up.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I'll just leave." Donnie whispered, beginning to close the door.  
"No no! Stay!" April said.  
Donnie opened the door back up.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked as he sat down on the floor next to her bed.  
April turned on the lamp on her nightstand.  
"Yeah, I'm just...checking on you..." He said nervously.  
"Have you slept all night?" She asked him.  
"Umm...no-er-I'm trying not to..." Donnie said rubbing his eyes.  
"Why not?" She asked, getting down from her bed and sitting in front of Donnie.  
"I keep having bad dreams...about you being taken...by the Kraang or the Shredder." Donnie said nervously.  
April got into Donnie's lap and hugged him tightly.  
"But I couldn't bear that to happen...so...I guess sleeping isn't important as long as you don't get hurt..." Donnie said.  
"Why did I say that!" Donnie thought.  
"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." April thought, too nervous to say it to the dream guy in her arms right now.  
They hugged until they fell asleep like that. Hugging cutely!  
(Mikey actually went looking for Donnie after they fell asleep because he had another nightmare and when he couldn't find him he expected him to be in April's room, just watching her sleep. He walked out smiling at the picture he took of them asleep hugging each other. And went back to sleep without nightmares afterward)


	41. The Hood

**_I thought of this when my mom sister and I where driving home from church today. And where going back to church later because I'm getting baptized today I'm excited. READ ON!_**

* * *

In an ally near April school is Mikey popped out of a man hole. "Oh yeah Michelangelo is in the hood" said Mikey trying to act gangster.

"Get down here" said Raph from inside the sewers. Mikey jumped into the manhole and covered it up again.

* * *

**_This wasn't ment to be offensive just Mikey being Mikey. I hope you enjoyed this little random drabble. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	42. Invention

**i. Am. So. Sorrrryyy! I just started school. Yay. And I just Couldn't find the time. And also I was kinda procrastinating because I hate typing :3 lets me honest...but here's a chapter, don't worry I'm gonna upload like 2 more today, just so u have a little bit more to read. Again I'm really sorry I feel really bad too those who actually like my drabbles. Thanks so much for reading you have no idea how much it means to me. Again I'm sorry.**

**-hannah2 **

* * *

"Okay, now just take that thing and solder it to that wire." Donnie instructed April.  
He was helping her help him with a robot that did the dishes for them.  
"Ok this is more fun than I thought!" She said. Just as a new piece of the invention exploded.  
She put her face into her hands . "Oh no! I'm soooo sorry Donnie!"  
"Hey," Donnie said. "How many explosions do you think I've experienced? This is nothing!" He said as April looked up from her hands. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face caringly. April blushed. Donnie got immediately lost in her big, blue eyes.  
April stared at the purple clad turtle's huge, brownish redish eyes.  
Donnie flashed his signature tooth gap that made April's heart melt.  
"So! Uh...lets fix it!" Donnie said.  
"Right! Right." April said, looking back to the invention.  
Donnie fixed it in less than ten minutes. April was watching him closely.  
"There! All fixed!" Donnie said.  
"Wow! Cool!" April said.  
Donnie smiled at her, giving her his signature gap again.  
"Donnie...?"  
"Yeah?"  
She leaned forward and kissed him.  
Donnie blushed.

* * *

**pretty short. I know. But I'm gonna upload more today. Just because I have enough time and I can type more. GOODBYE MY BEAUTIFUL MUCHACHOS! **

**-hannah2**

**mew :3**


	43. Differences aren't important

Donnie sometimes thought he was so different from everyone else.  
He was a mutant turtle.  
Who had 3 fingers on each hand.  
Who was in love with a human.  
Who didn't have hair.  
Who was a ninja.  
Who was a scientist...  
Donnie was in distress as he sat in the kitchen with his face in his hands.  
April walked into the kitchen, seeing Donnie looking upset. She hoped she hadn't done anything to upset him!  
"Donnie what's wrong?" She asked, now sitting next to him at the table.  
"Oh! Umm...nothing April." Donnie said, looking up and plastering the best smile he could on his face.  
April wasn't buying it.  
Donnie could tell April wasn't buying it.  
Donnie sighed.  
"I'm just so different from everyone else!" He said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.  
"Donnie. You are no different from me. You do more human stuff than you think you do." April said, feeling bad that Donnie felt this way about himself.  
Donnie sniffed and blushed, embarrassed that April was watching him cry.  
"Like what...?" He asked.  
"You're a SCIENTIST! You can do human stuff I can't even do myself!" April said.  
"But-"  
"No buts! You aren't any different than me. And the truth is..." April said.  
"Is...what?" Donnie asked.  
"I like you for who you are. Even if you made some sort of techy thing that turned you into a human, I would still like you more as a turtle. And not something you're not." April said. Donnie looked at her in shock.  
"I-" she began, but Donnie pulled her into a kiss. April's eyes widened. She was kissing her crush. YAY! She closed her eyes. It was probably not any different than kissing a human.  
Donnie couldn't believe what he was doing. Kissing April?! What a stupid idea! She probably doesn't even like him.  
April parted from Donnie. Her cheeks were bright pink and she looked shy.  
"Uh...! I'm so sorry!" Donnie said.  
"What are you talking about?" She jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly.  
"Donnie can I tell you something?" April asked, her heart thumping.  
"Anything." Donnie said. He could practically feel her heart thumping.  
"I love you." she said.  
"I love you more." Donnie said, hugging her tighter and closing his eyes.

* * *

Explanation: now I'm not connecting any of my drabbles. So this would probably work sooo much better as a first chapter for an Aprello story. Sorry I just thought it would be soooo sweet!  
-hannah2  
Mew :3


	44. In the Morning

_**This is just a little thing I wrote that will be mentioned in 'TMNT Q and A'. This is the first morning after April moved into the lair with the turtles. LET THE STORY UNFOLD!**_

* * *

It was early in the morning and Leo had already woken up His brothers and he made his way to April's new room. He knocked and got no answer. Leo slowly oppened the door and found April sound asleep. Leo tryed everything, he yelled in her ear, threw her blankets onto the floor, jummped on her bed, played a trumpet wake-up call that they use in the army, and even took her pillow out from under her head and hit her with it over, and over, and over again. Finally Leo got a brilliant idea. He went downstairs to the kitchen and took the pot of coffee that Donnie had just made and took it back upstairs. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey gave him a weird look. Leo went back to the sleeping April and dumped the pot of coffee on her then he ran back downstairs.

"LEO" April yelled down the stairs and Leo hid behind Raph. April ran down stairs her hair driping with coffee. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" yelled April lunging at Leo. Donnie grabed April around the waist before she could attack Leo. April struggles but Donnie held her back.

"Sorry April its my job to wake everyone up in the morning and that was the only thing that worked" said Leo.

"I'm so geting an alarm clock" said April.

"April you have never been more attractive to me" said Donnie. Everyone gave him a weird look.

"Considering I just woke up thank you Donnie" said April.

"Relationships are weird" said Mikey.

"You can say that again" said Raph.

"Relationships are weird" said Leo.

"Its not funny when you say it" said Raph.

* * *

**_I have had this idea for a while so now that its finally writen down I'm happy. I hope you likes it and please check out my new storyt 'TMNT Q and A' the first Ask the turtles that allows guests and OC's._**

**_-hannah1_**


	45. When Lightning Strikes

**I wrote this on a rainy night inn my room. There was a bunch of thunder and so undecided to write a Drabble about it. This ones a little bit shorter than usual, but I thought it was okay. **

**Read and review and DON'T FORGET to check out Hannah1's new Q and A story. It's awesome! **

**-hannah2 mew :3**

* * *

it was pouring rain outside. Terrible thunder, and the sewer waters were running way faster, meaning a rainy night. It was bout 9:41 pm. Leo and Raph were asleep while Mikey stayed up for a while. He fell asleep 5 minutes later after being afraid of the thunder. That meant April and Donnie were still up.

April has been terrified of thunder since she was 4. She never got over it and is still scared to this day. She was having a really bad time trying to ignore it and keep her cool in front of Donnie. She still jumped at every. Single. Strike.

Finally, Donnie asked, "April, are you okay? You seem a little jumpy."

"y-yeah..I'm f-fine..." She said. A HUGE thunder strike rattled sewer contents. April screamed and ducked, putting her hands over her head in a protective position and whimpering, she was shaking like mad.

Donnie immediately sat closer to her and put an arm around her. "Hey, it's okay it's just-"

BAM!

April screamed and jumped into Donnie's lap, shaking and crying. He looked up at him and it was a sad sight.

April's face was pink and her eyes were puffy and red. tears spilled from them like a waterfall.

"Hey! It's fine. I'm here..." He said, holding her close to his chest as he held her like a baby. She calmed down and sniffed, cuddling into Donnie's plastron.

She fell asleep.

"It's okay..." Donnie whispered into her.


	46. Love Letters

Okay, so another super short Drabble. Haha its one of those "What the heck?" Drabbles. as hannah1 would say. Anyways hope you enjoyed, and also, make sure you guys read Hannah1's Q and A story! It's awesome!

-hannah2

* * *

"Donnie, how many love letters have you written to April?" Raph asked.

"um...what?" Donnie asked, closing the book he was reading.

"you heard me." Raph replied.

"why do you need to know?" Donnie asked. Raph glared at him.

"UGH! Fine. 27..." he said, exiting the living room where they were muttering under his breath.

"jeez. Just asking." Raph muttered Under his breath.


End file.
